


Soaked

by girlwhowritesbad9



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, blame jyp, but - Freeform, but i am sorry, don't blame me, i cant write smut well, i needed this okay?, pray4mysins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowritesbad9/pseuds/girlwhowritesbad9
Summary: Jinyoung was smoking hot even though he was wet and it was affecting Jaebum dangerously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first PWP but I am not to be blamed. Blame the BTS photos of "Hard Carry" where Jaebum was appreciating the beauty of Park Jinyoung with his WET hair pushed back.  
> Again, THIS IS JUST PORN INSPIRED BY THE BTS OF HARD CARRY!

It wasn’t that Jaebum hadn’t seen Park Jinyoung with his hair raven black, slicked back and t-shirt so wet that his collarbones were prominent but yet, the sight was affecting him very dangerously. The sight was endearing to his heart, to see his lover determined about acting out his scene perfectly at one shot yet at the time his body was being lecherous, wanting to mark the smooth wet skin of his lover.  

He stared at the younger as the other spoke with the director who was providing him with the details of the scene which was being shot. Jaebum found all the explanation pointless as Park Jinyoung was a man talented enough to know how to get his job done. Especially the job of getting Jaebum turned on at the worst of times.

His clothes were wet with the water from the tank, in which they all dived in for a scene and if he popped a boner at the moment it would be as visible as a fucking boner in wet pants in the midst of about fifty people. He tried his best to shake the impure thoughts away and took deep breathes to purify his thoughts, not that it was helping much. If there was anything Jaebum strived to do in life, was to get his job done right and not bring his personal affairs in work environment.

But it wasn’t completely his fault with Jinyoung “purposely” pushing his hair back which was making his beautiful facial features pop out even more, making him even more eye catching and irresistible in the midst of fifty other people.

It was when Jaebum heard the director yell “Good job everyone! We’re done for the night.” was when he was able to give out a sigh of relief and decided he really needed to do something about relieving another organ of his body other than his brain, his dick.

“Why are you glaring at the chair?” Jinyoung asked the elder with one of his eyebrows arched in suspicion. Jaebum almost let out a squeaky, scratch that, a very manly yelp as he was startled by the younger suddenly appearing behind him. He had been too deep in thoughts about the insignificance of life and why god had made Park Jinyoung so beautiful, to notice the younger walking behind him.

“I was just thinking.” Jaebum answered turning around to face the younger, to be greeted with the sight of Jinyoung with his hair still wet; slicked back and clothes still soaked wet, dripping off the excess water. “Shouldn’t you change?” The elder asked swallowing his spit, trying not to ogle at the younger around staff and his group members.

“I will but can I speak with you first?” Jinyoung requested, chewing into his lower lip. “Is everything alright?” Jaebum instantly asked with concern, furrowing his eyebrows. “Yeah, I just need to discuss something. Come on.” Jinyoung replied, clutching on the sleeve of the other’s long sleeved t-shirt. Jaebum let the younger pull him to wherever to he was taking him to, whilst enjoying the view of Jinyoung’s wet back.

The younger was always insecure about his shoulders but Jaebum always found it to be perfect, just like everything else about the existence of Park Jinyoung.

When Jinyoung had brought him to a locked room, of which’s he had the keys of for who knows what reason and how he was able to obtain it, Jaebum was actually concerned about what had happened to the younger that the discussion had to be made in such privacy.

Of course, Jaebum was finally aware of actual agenda when the younger’s lips crashed against his before he could even ask Jinyoung what the matter was which needed to be discussed. Once the door was locked, Jinyoung wrapped his slender fingers around the elder’s nape and flushed their bodies. He pushed the elder whilst working on his mouth, until Jaebum’s back was against the wall of the room coated with thick layers of dust.

Jaebum growled into the kiss and gripped the younger’s hip, playing with the hem of Jinyoung’s t-shirt with his fingers. “I thought there was something you wanted to discuss.” Jaebum questioned breaking away from the kiss to catch his breath. “You dense idiot, get back to work.” Jinyoung commanded with a groan of frustration and annoyance.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? We’re in the middl—.” and Jaebum’s sentence went interrupted when Jinyoung clashed their lips together once again and palmed the tent forming in the elder’s pants. “Your dick thinks this is a great idea so let’s trust it.” Jinyoung informed with a smirk to which Jaebum just fluttered his eyes with a startled expression and nodded in agreement. Jinyoung smirked once again and dived back into the kiss.

The kiss was chaste for a few seconds until Jaebum started to initiate the kiss and exchanged their positions.  Jinyoung now had his back against the wall as his tongue was being sucked into by the elder. Jinyoung clumsily worked his fingers on the fly of the elder’s pants and his own as Jaebum palmed the warm skin of the younger under his wet t-shirt. “We d-don’t have much time, h-hurry up.” Jinyoung commanded in between their kiss.

Jaebum pulled off the younger’s t-shirt and planted his mouth of the crook of his neck. He ran his teeth and tongue on the warm wet skin, until he found his favorite spot to leave a blossoming mark on. A place where he his eyes would be able to reach on but the cameras wouldn’t be able to capture.

Jinyoung let out a growling moan and fisted the elder’s t-shirt, pulling them down in pleasure. The t-shirt would surely end up weirdly loose in the areas he had fisted but he was sure Jaebum wouldn’t mind. At least not for the time being when he was too busy grazing his teeth and tongue on Jinyoung’s shoulder blade and desperately trying to get rid of his t-shirt which was barricading their skin from touching.

Jaebum liked to take his time with foreplay and he really didn’t appreciate a quick fuck but it was about damn time someone from the staff noticed that they were both gone. Jinyoung look out the lube and condom he had come prepared with and shoved it in the elder’s hand. “Hurry.” He commanded as their pants and boxers fell to their ankles and he wrapped his leg around the elder’s hip.

Jaebum sighed before he buried his face into the crook of the younger’s neck to inhale the other’s scent and travelled his fingers to Jinyoung’s pucker with his lube lathered fingers. He inserted t he first digit slowly, earning him a scolding that they had done it enough times for Jinyoung to able to handle two fingers for the first stretch.  Jaebum really would’ve complained but Jinyoung had the right to be salty as they would be reported missing at any moment.

It was also his fault for complying to Jinyoung’s seduction of having sex outside the dorm or their special hotel room.

He inserted the second digit urgently, scissoring his fingers inside the younger as he mewled and gripped harshly on Jaebum’s shoulders to support his knees which were weak from the stinging pleasure of the stretching. “F-fucking insert the..t-third finger and get over w-with it.” Jinyoung ordered and this time to make sure it was obliged to, he fisted into the elder’s hair and pulled his face away from the crook of his neck.

Jinyoung pulled the elder for a desperate kiss with the collusion of teeth and tongue working all together and it was just as wet and warm as Jinyoung’s clothes. Once Jaebum decided that his three fingers had done their job, he lifted Jinyoung’s occupied leg via which he was standing and wrapped it around his hip. “Are you ready?” the elder asked the younger who had his arms wrapped around Jaebum’s neck.

“I am going to kill you with blue balls if you don’t do it now.” Jinyoung warned with a glare and Jaebum sustained himself from laughing because the younger was capable of keeping his words. Jaebum pumped his shaft a couple of times before inserting the tip. “Tell me when it it’s uncomfortable, okay?” Jaebum asked the younger who let out a sigh of annoyance on the crook of elder’s neck.

The elder inserted his member slowly; making sure the younger wasn’t in damaging pain as their position wasn’t the best. Once he was completely inside, he waited for Jinyoung’s breathing to become steady as the other was panting. “M-move.” Jinyoung said once he was comfortable with his boyfriend’s hard member inside him.

Jinyoung bit down his lips to barricade the loud moans trying to escape from his lips when Jaebum started to thrust up his hips. He took out his shaft until just the tip was inside and thrust in deep inside with just enough force to make Jinyoung to moan shamelessly.

When Jinyoung started to call out the elder’s name, asking for more, in the midst of moans was when Jaebum was informed that he had found the younger’s prostate. He angled himself better so that he able to pleasure the younger as much as he wanted it. “Can you come without touching yourself, Jinyoung-shi?” Jaebum whispered into the younger’s ear who moaned louder in reply.

“I am sure you can. Let’s see you come without touching yourself.” Jaebum ordered, wanting to hear more shameless pleads from his lover. “P-please, I need to come. J-Jaebum!” Jinyoung pleaded as the elder thrust his hips in a rougher and quicker pace, making sure he was hitting the prostate.

He pulled the younger into an urgent kiss, with his tongue exploring the hot craven whilst sucking and swallowing in to the moans which could be heard by anyone passing by. “L-let me c-come.” Jinyoung ordered into the kiss as he felt a pool of heat in his stomach, making him desperate every passing second. “Do it, come for me Jinyoung-shi.” Jaebum whispered in reply.

“I ca-can’t, let me t-touch...” Jinyoung informed forwarding hands towards his shaft but it was removed by the elder and pinned above his head. “You’ll come like this, I’ll make you.” Jaebum replied, kissing the younger’s Adam’s apple as it bobbed down because of the growling moans Jinyoung let out.

“I-I I am going to come, hyung.” Jinyoung informed as he felt himself reaching into a dry orgasm as Jaebum lowered his head and started to suckle on the younger’s hard nipple. “Me too.” Jaebum replied, going for a deeper kiss once again. The elder swirled his tongue into the younger’s mouth and grazed the roof of his mouth, making Jinyoung curl his toes in pleasure.

Before they were aware, they were both coming together. Jaebum was about let out a satisfied moan when they both heard someone passing by the door. With wide eyes of shock Jaebum instantly placed his palm on Jinyoung’s mouth and the other performed the same on Jaebum’s. “Is anyone in here?” a woman asked knocking on the door.

They both remained static and prayed to every existing god that the woman would leave, except the next moment the woman was jabbing the door knob trying to open the door. Jaebum instantly took off his condom, tied a knot and threw it in the trash can in the room before they both hurriedly picked up their clothes and started to dress as decently as they could.

Gladly, the woman had given up and decided to leave when she received no response from whoever she was expecting to be on the other side of the door. The moment the coast the clear, the boys escaped the scene of the crime and joined rest of the staff and group members at the lounge. “Where have you two been for the past twenty minutes?” Their manager asked with suspicious eyes mixed with a glare.

“We just needed to discuss something.” Jinyoung answered before the manager could catch onto their lies. “Alright, next time you guys need to “discuss” something, don’t forget to inform me. Also please change your clothes Jinyoung-shi, we’re leaving in five minutes.” The manager informed whilst rolling his eyes and Jinyoung immediately headed to the dressing room.

“Why are you soaked again?” Bambam asked approaching the elder whilst slurping into his milkshake, or Yugyeom’s. Jaebum looked down to his t-shirt to make sure his leg wasn’t being pulled and replied “You don’t want to know.”  With a mischievous grin earning himself the distant groan of disgust from the maknae.

 

               

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I AM SORRY THAT I AM NOT GOOD AT WRITING SMUT BUT I NEEDED THIS! (I can either write 2K words or 50K words so there may be a lack of details. I am sorry)  
> PS: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EDIT SMUT SO I AM SORRY AGAIN!


End file.
